deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkman vs. Green Hornet
Darkman vs. Green Hornet is a What-If? Death Battle by I'm Lynda. It features Darkman from Darkman movie series, and the Green Hornet from the long-running media franchise of the same name. Description Some men fight crime by flying around in brightly-colored spandex, while others fight it from the shadows. Among those who fight criminals from the shadows are some who are thought to be bad-guys themselves. And when two of these imagined villains meet, sparks fly! Interlude Boomstick: Everybody knows that the baddest of the badasses wear fedora hats! Wiz: Is that because you own that old, ratty fedora that you claim was worn by Al Capone? Boomstick: Hey, I got that on eBay. A letter of authenticity came with it and everything. Wiz: Well, anyway, while our combatants for this battle do wear fedoras, that’s not what sets them apart. Boomstick: That’s right, these two badasses fight crime from the shadows, both perceived to be as bad or worse than the criminals they fight. Wiz: There’s Peyton Westlake, the Darkman. Boomstick: And there’s Britt Reid, the Green Hornet. Wiz: I’m Wiz, and he’s Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Darkman Wiz: Dr. Peyton Westlake had it all, a beautiful girlfriend, a rewarding career, and a stylish downtown apartment. Boomstick: However, everything came crashing down when his district attorney girlfriend, Julie Hastings, found some damning evidence against a billionaire developer. Wiz: The developer wanted the evidence back, and sent his associate, ruthless mob boss, Robert G. Durant, and his goons to get it back. Boomstick: Surprising Westlake in his lab, they proceeded to torture him for the document. They beat him to a pulp, burned him with electricity, shoved his head into a vat of acid, and blew up the lab with him in it. It was definitely an “I’d rather be fishing” sort of day. Wiz: Blown clear of the lab, he was found and rushed to a hospital with severe burns that would leave him in permanent agony. To alleviate his suffering, he was subjected to a radical treatment, where they severed the nerves in his spinothalamic tract. This took away his ability to feel pain or vibratory stimulus, but it also left him mentally unstable, allowing adrenaline to surge through his body when angry, giving him augmented strength. Boomstick: So now Dr. Westlake was a loaded weapon with a hair trigger. And he was looking for revenge. He found the developer and dropped him off of a building, and he killed Robert Durant, not once but twice. Since then he has gone on to face other opponents, and has overcome each one. Wiz: But, Peyton is no rampaging monster. Before Durant’s near-fatal attack on him, the good Doctor was working on an artificial skin that would aid burn-victims. He uses it to make masks of people, allowing him to impersonate anyone he wishes. And, he has a good ear for voices, allowing him to not just look like someone else, but to also sound just like them, Boomstick: But, the Dr. Westlake’s formula is not perfect. After 99 minutes of exposure to light, any mask that he is wearing will begin to break down; bubbling and melting right off his face. Wiz: What keeps Peyton Westlake going is his quest to perfect his artificial skin formula, by ending the time limit on it. This would allow him to regain at least a form of a new life. However, so far, the answer has been elusive. Green Hornet DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight FIGHT ! K.O.! Results Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:I'm Lynda Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs